


P L Ay Room

by JustJeanette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJeanette/pseuds/JustJeanette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Goodreads MM Romance groups 6th Anniversary celebrations under the poetry freeform. Dom/Sub done to YMCA</p>
            </blockquote>





	P L Ay Room

Ummm... JJ runs and hides in the corner after posting this. 

 **Filk Song** : P L Ay Room _sung to Y.M.C.A_

 

Young sub, let me look after you,

I said young Sub, come to my play room to

I said young sub, 'cause I'm your Master, new

There's no need to be unhappy

 

Young sub, there's a space you can go

I said young sub, one my rack, strapped just so

You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find

Many ways to submit this time.

 

It's fun to stay at the P. L. Ay- Room

It's fun to stay at the P. L. Ay- Room

I have everything for young subs to enjoy

You can hang out with all the toys

 

It's fun to stay at the P. L. Ay- Room

It's fun to stay at the P. L. Ay- Room

You can get yourself whipped, you can have a good sqeal

I'll make sure that you'll feel

 

Young sub, are you listening to me

I said young sub, lay across my knee

I said young sub, I can make real your dreams

But you've got to know this one thing

 

No sub, does it all by himself

I said young sub, accept your Master's help

And just go there, to the P. L. Ay- Room.

I'm sure spank you lots, today

 

It's fun to stay at the P. L. Ay- Room

It's fun to stay at the P. L. Ay- Room

I have everything for young subs to enjoy

You can hang out with all the toys

 

It's fun to stay at the P. L. Ay- Room

It's fun to stay at the P. L. Ay- Room

You can get yourself whipped, you can have a good sqeal

I'll make sure that you'll feel

 

Young sub, it's time to polish straps

I said young sub, and take care of the wraps

I think young sub in my care you will thrive

Submit and you'll feel alive

 

That's when I'll cane you gently

And that's when you'll go down on your knees

There's a place there, called the P. L. Ay- Room

I can take you to play

 

It's fun to stay at the P. L. Ay- Room

It's fun to stay at the P. L. Ay- Room

You can get yourself whipped, you can have a good sqeal

I'll make sure that you'll feel

 

P. L. Ay- Room and just go to the P. L. Ay- Room .

3:)

 

\-------


End file.
